Building the Time Village
by iban218
Summary: A new shinobi arrives to aid in an upcoming mission. Can the team trust them?
1. Arrival of A New Ninja Friend or Foe

Chapter 1: Arrival of a new ninja; friend or foe?  
It was the late afternoon in Konoha, and our favorite ramen loving ninja was in the Hokage's office waitting for a mission.  
"Come on Tsunade-sama just give us the mission so we can get started. I still need to train to fulfill a certain promise I made years agos," said an annoyed, but slightly red Naruto, who glanced at Sakura rigt after finishing, who was also blushing a little.  
"Oh," thought Sakura, " Naruto, just trying all this time is enough for me."  
"That's enough Naruto," yelled a hangover ridden Tsunade. "Now I want you, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, and a transferred ninja named Shinrai, to travel to the land of Time and help them build the new village they're going to use as the captial."  
"Na-naruto and I" thought Hinata, "together on a mission?" She started to turn bright red just at the thought.  
"Tsunade-sam, I hate to burst your bubble, but its just me, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji here. Where's this Shinrai character," Naruto pointed out.  
"Yes, you're right Naruto, but Shinrai has already been briefed on the mission," Tsunade told him. "You're dismissed. You leave yomorrow at 11:00am."  
As they left Naruto turned to see if Hinata was coming, only to find her standing where she had been. He went to get her, but the very second he grabbed her hand, Hinata fainted and some how ended up floating in mid air. Then a ninja they hadn't met before walked in with his left hand forming half of the tiger seal and his tattoo (the hiragana for hikari) glowing slightly. He walked over and said " Well I heard you were stupid but I never believed it." He thenwalked over to Hinata, placed his right hand on the center of her back, and the tattoo on that hand (the hiragana for yami) started to glow and he gently laid her down on the floor. "Hey, I'm Shinrai, you three go get ready for the mission, I'll stay here and wait for Hinata to wake up. I've already been briefed and gotten packed," said the ninja, and while Naruto and Sakura were heading for the door, Neji glared at Shinrai then followed the others but stopped when the Shinrai said, "oh and Neji don't worry, nothing is going t ohappen, I promise... Well, unless she's the one who does it." With that said Neji walked out with a bit of a smile.  
"Hmm, first Naruto states a promise he hadn't brought up in over a year, which sparked something in Sakura, and then Hinata faints, because of Naruto, and is being cared for by Shinrai. This could get interesting." Tsunade thought.  
A couple hours passed since Hinata fainted, and Shinrai had moved her to a sofa and took her shoes off so she'd be more comfortable until she woke up. Shinrai was killing sitting on the edge of the same sofa killing time by practicing the jutsu he used to hold Hinata in mid-air, on a coin, then Tsunade interrupted his practice, "Shinrai, I've noticed that everytime start that just the tattoo on your left hand glows, and when you release it, the tattoo on your right hand glows. Why is that?" she asked.  
"I thought you had noticed, you see my clan puts tattoo of two opposite energies on the hands of children. Mine are light and darkness, my father's were fire and water, and my grandmother's were earth and wind. They're put on with chakra infused ink which is why they glow when I use a jutsu, now if you were asking why they only one at a time glows, its because I only use one to start the justsu and the other to release. To answer your next question, my clan has a kekkei genkai which allows us to read people's minds by looking into their eyes. I know its not as useful as the Sharigan or Byakugan of the Uchiha and Hyuga, but that's why i created that jutsu I was practicing, to hold objects in place so I can use what they're trying to do," explained Shinrai.  
A couple mintues later Hinata finally woke up, no longer blushing because of Naruto. "Oh, good evening sleepy head. You've been out for a couple hours, I'm Shinrai Hateshinai, the fifth member of your team for the upcoming mission," said Shinrai introducing himself.  
"I'm Hinata Hyuga," whispered Hinata, introducing herself. "Ah, S-shinrai do you know were the others are." Hoping to find out were Naruto was.  
"Well they're at home packing for the mission and resting up," he told Hinata "as for Naruto I believe he's training right now," telling her exactly what she wanted, "but its getting late, why don't you let me walk you home, and if we run into Neji or your father I'll explain what happened okay?" he suggested?  
"S-sure, that would be nice, thanks for the offer," Hinata stuttered, blushing with a smile she didn't notice.  
While Shinrai walked Hinata back to the Hyuga mansion she saw his hikari tattoo and asked about it, his clan, and his past.  
After half an hour they reached the mansion and Hinata was about to grab the knob, when she was stopped by Shinrai, "I almost forgot to tell you something, Hinata."  
"What was it," she asked with a confused look, hoping he wasn't going to degrat her.  
"That you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen," he told her, "and what would make you think i'd degrat you?" he followed, not expecting an answer.  
"Thanks Shinrai," replied a blushing Hinata and then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
"You're welcome, Hinata," he said, blushing a little from her unexpected kiss, "good night."  
After Hinata went inside Shinrai went over to the training grounds to find Naruto, who was about to pass out. "Naruto!" yelled Shinrai, " i justwanted to remind you you to be on time tomorrow, because we're not waiting for you to show up, so head home, pack, set your alarm, and sleep, got it?"  
"Sure, but who made..." Naruto started.  
"... Me leader Lady Tsunade did, and that if you disobey a direct order that I have the ability to demote you to gennin without the possiblity to become a chunin again, so... GET MOVING!" Shinrai shouted.  
With that said Naruto went home, and Shinrai did the same.


	2. The Mission begins

The morning of the mission everyone was excited because they'd get to be part of founding a land's capital. Well, everyone except Hinata and Shinrai who barely slept that night. They spent most of that night contemplating what had happened and why. Both had come to the conclusion that it was because Shinrai waited with Hinata till she woke up, and waking her home, but then remembered what what Shinrai had said, then both of them thought it was a thank you for the compliment. Hinata had come up with the fact that it was the nicest compliment thing that anyone had ever said to her. Shinrai came up with that it was she was thanking him for everything that happened that night, especially the compliment.

It got to eleven o'clock and everyone was there, even Naruto who showed up at 10:30 so he wouldn't be late, which impressed Sakura even though she overheard him and Shinrai last night.

"He sure knows how to persuade Naruto, even if it was a little on the harsh side." Sakura thought to herself with a smile.

Since they weren't do in the Land of Time for a couple days the team decided to walk, seeing as it is only 50 miles away from Konoha.

"So, umm..." Neji started, a little embarrassed about what he was going to say, "What did you say your name was?"

"Shinrai, Shinrai Hateshinai," Shinrai replied with what Naruto and Sakura assumed was the same grin Kakashi would give them when they were younger, since they could never see it.

"Hmm, Endless Faith," the others thought, and caused Hinata to blush afterwards.

After a few uneventful hours of walking and random non topic conversion the group arrived at a small village, about half way to to where they were going, that wreaked of sulfur and when they found the source everyone shouted "HOTSPRING," ticking off a few passing villagers. They also saw that it had a hotel and figured they would spend the night and just relax a bit.

"We'd like two rooms please, one three bed, and one two bed for the night," Shinrai told the clerk, and as the others pulled out there wallets Shinrai turned around with the keys.

"Here you go," he said, handing the girls the key to the two bed room, "the rooms have already been paid for, you don't need to pay me back." he smiled. "Now let's go to that hot spring."

Everyone had gone to there rooms to drop off their bags and change. "Hinata," Sakura asked, "what do you think of Shinrai?"

"What do you mean Sakura?" Hinata replied.

"Well I saw blushing when he told us his name, and the only thing that caused that before was being near..." she stopped.

"LAST ONE IN HAS TO CLEAN BOTH ROOMS!!!" yelled someone. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"You two better hurry, I can't hold him for very long." Shinrai called to the girls, " Hey Neji, if it isn't too much trouble could you use your gentle fist on Naruto, so he lands on the rocks."

The girls raced out and got in the hot springs along with Neji and Shinrai, who still had Naruto suspended, and watched and laughed as Naruto landed face first on the rocks surrounding the hot spring.

"Sorry Naruto, but it looks like you're going to have to clean both rooms. I'll make sure to tell the front desk not to send the cleaning staff." Naruto starts to get a creepy smile which is gone in a flash. "Oh, and no peeping on the girls while you clean or Neji will no okay?"

After messing around a little, and missing every single one of Naruto's pranks, everyone started to relax and calm down, Sakura noticed the water around Shinrai was glowing.

"What's going on with the water?" she asked

"Hmm, Hinata if you wouldn't mind, I need to keep my concentration for right now," Shinrai replied.

Hinata explained why the water was glowing around Shinrai.

"Naruto, if you like pulling pranks so much I hope you don't mind being on the receiving end of one," Shinrai told Naruto.

"What are you talking..." he stopped right before a sphere of water, hotter than the water in the hot spring, burst and hit him.

"That's what I was talking about." He got out of the hot spring and motion Naruto out too.

"What was that for?" asked an angered Naruto

"It was a distraction, I figured that I sent so much chakra into the air and water that Neji and Hinata can't detect a thing. I noticed that Sakura is a little depressed and that its for an obvious reason," he said, blushing because he was uncomfortable with the subject, "but, you see, my cousin taught me a jutsu that can, umm, help her with that reason. And I thought that because of your training with Jiraya, they might suspect you of casting the jutsu.

While Shinrai was putting on his shinobi gloves, so no one would see his tattoos glow and forming hand signs, Naruto snuck his way behind Sakura, forming the same hand signs, leaving out the final seal.

Sakura suddenly started to feel weird, and looked around the springs, and saw Naruto with his hands forming a seal."Narutooo, what did you do to me," asked a very angry Sakura.

"Something..." He smirked, "that I'll think you'll like" he finished without know what's going to happen.

As soon as Sakura jumped out of the hot springs to clobber Naruto, her towel started to feel a little tight but she ignored it, until it fell off and Sakura realized that she actually had breasts.

"NARUTO, I'm going to kill for this," she said getting ready to punch him into last week. "Thank you for the present Naruto." Inner Sakura giggled.

"Hey what did I miss?" Shinrai asked, then quickly turned around after seeing Sakura naked, "What the hell happened to Sakura?" he questioned Neji and Hinata as he walked over to the springs with his eyes covered so he couldn't see Sakura, but knew which way to go.

"Naruto cast a jutsu on her which caused this," Neji replied. "Where were you the last few minutes?" he asked, with a stern look.

"The bathroom, to cool down a little."

After Naruto and Sakura calmed back down, and got covered back up, leaving the others in the spring to relax.

"I knew it was you that cast that jutsu," Neji whispered to Shinrai.

"No surprise, coming from the great Neji Hyuga. Let me guess you noticed none of Naruto's chakra and only mine." he answered with a laugh.

"Correct."

"To explain why; she seemed real depressed and kept looking down at her chest, and I knew Naruto liked her, and vice-versa so I cast the jutsu, with Naruto forming similar hand signs, so he'd get blamed, I just didn't expect what I walked back to." He whispered so Hinata wouldn't hear.

"That's enough for me," stated Neji after he got out, "I'll see back in the room, I guess."

When Neji was out of earshot, Shinrai scooted over to Hinata. "Hectic evening ha?"

"Ye-yeah, what were you talking to N-neji about?" Hinata asked while stuttering a little.

"Just guy stuff, and if we should get a different room seeing as how Naruto might need a hospital for the next few nights," he replied with a chuckle. "Hey, would you like it if I washed your hair for you, Hinata?"

"S-s-sure, th-th-that sounds n-nice," she answered in a whisper.

While Shinrai was rinsing Hinata's hair, Naruto and Sakura had changed into their yukatas and Naruto was on the lobby phone. "Hello Lady Hokage, could you send a few new changes of clothes for Sakura to the hot spring inn, a few villages over?" he asked Tsunade

"WHO IS THIS?!" she shouted so loud that everyone in the lobby could hear.

"So can you send those clothes for Sakura-chan or not?"


End file.
